


Más Lento

by ydeshacer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer
Summary: El doctor del equipo lleva una vida acelerada pero aún así consigue ciertos instantes de paz.





	Más Lento

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un pequeño experimento, la verdad.

Ser el médico del equipo no era una tarea fácil. A él le apasionaba la ciencia y el cuerpo humano, sí, pero cuando estaba en el campo de batalla escuchando lo que parecían ser cientas de voces implorando su ayuda, se quejaba mentalmente de su elección de carrera en medio de su acelerada labor.

Sobre él recaía la culpa de la mayoría de las fallas del equipo. Todos preferían atribuir a sus heridas las equivocaciones que cometían al pelear. El médico lo entendía, la verdad que sí, y era consciente de que todo sería mejor si fuera más rápido o fuerte, pero no lo era y punto.

El doctor vivía acelerado, tratando de descubrir, de inventar, de desarrollar técnicas nuevas. Mientras atendía a uno de sus compañeros estaba pensando en cómo podría mejorar su arma y que tendría que tener más suministros. Eso, sumado a las quejas y gruñidos de los heridos, hacían que su zona de trabajo, hasta fuera de combate, fuera un completo desastre.

Aún así dentro del caos que era su vida (tratando de ser más rápido, eficiente e inteligente al mismo tiempo) existían unos pequeños momentos de paz. Todos esos instantes estaban relacionados a la misma persona, al hombre más fuerte de su equipo.

Cada vez que el hombre ruso buscaba su ayuda, la mente del doctor se concentraba instantáneamente en él, en cómo soportaba el dolor en silencio y se inclinaba levemente hacia su toque. Conectaba sus miradas y le prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

A veces observaba al "Heavy", como le decían, y se preguntaba por qué no sentía el sentimiento de irritación que usualmente le producía la gente como él. Lento y torpe. Un gran cuerpo que sólo era utilizado para aplicar fuerza.

Sus dudas desaparecían al momento de estar solos y entendía perfectamente por qué le producía esa sensación de paz y afecto. Luego de los combates, todos estaban heridos y el doctor seguía su labor en la base con sus usuales movimientos rápidos y su mente trabajando a mil. Y cuando creía que había terminado, aparecía el corpulento ruso por la puerta, siempre al final, con una herida que atender. El alemán lo recibía con una sonrisa, dejando todos sus pensamientos que no estuvieran relacionados al presente de lado.

En esos momentos, casi íntimos, en donde no hacía más que vendarlo, el ambiente se sentía cálido y pacífico. Parecía una rutina de dos amantes, cuando en realidad era parte de su trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero estando a solas podían demostrar ciertas cosas que frente a los ojos de todos los demás hombres no. Los dedos del médico tocaban suavemente su piel, casi acariciándolo, mientras trabajaba. El ruso sólo lo observaba detenidamente con una mirada suave, en lugar de la feroz que mostraba generalmente, y mostraba una leve sonrisa.

No había más intimidad entre ellos. No existían abrazos, besos ni sexo. Pero sólo la presencia, la cercanía, del otro hacían que le encontraran perfecto sentido a todo lo que hacían cada día.

 

 


End file.
